The present invention comprises a new and distinct cultivar of Streptocarpus .times. hybridus known by the varietal name of Freda, formerly named Gloria Rot. The new cultivar is an irradiated sport of a Streptocarpus known by the varietal name of Gloria Rosa. The new cultivar is distinguished from Gloria Rosa by the difference in color and a shorter response time by one week. In addition, the flowers of Freda are larger than the flowers of Gloria Rosa.
The new cultivar was discovered in 1977 in Vaihingen, Federal Republic of Germany; was first asexually reproduced by cuttings in Vaihingen, Federal Republic of Germany; and has been repeatedly asexually reproduced by cuttings at Oglevee Floral Company in Connellsville, Pa. It has been found to retain its distinctive characteristics through successive propagations.
The new cultivar, when grown in a greenhouse in Connellsville, Pa., has a response time of nine weeks. This response time is measured from a plantlet which is a well rooted young plant in a five centimeter pot to a flowering plant in a ten centimeter pot.